


【铁寡粮食向】与子同袍

by Think_And_Write



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: 托尼在灵魂消散之前见到了娜塔莎。
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark





	【铁寡粮食向】与子同袍

托尼·史塔克未曾想到自己还能见到故人。

耳畔佩珀压抑的抽噎和彼得撕心裂肺的哭喊已经听不见，宇宙原石的力量撕扯着他的灵魂离开躯体，他恍惚瞥见灵魂宝石的橙光一闪，姣好的剪影在那光线尽头模糊不清。

“娜塔莎/托尼？”

他们不约而同地开口，眼神试探相触又分离，畏缩着躲避彼此狰狞的伤疤，又怕连这疤痕也消失不见，怕以命相搏换来的是一场末日前的幻梦。

“有点放心不下，所以最后挣扎着来看看。”最后还是女特工拨了拨长发率先开口，她一向是他们之中果敢的那一个。“谢谢你做到了。最后那一仗，很精彩。”

他的酸楚堵在喉口。半晌只问，还会痛吗。

不会了。你呢？

…现在也不了。

他磕磕巴巴蹦出几个字就再无下文。前花花公子习惯以伶牙俐齿掩饰自己，在生命尽头居然结巴得像个愣头青。但这代价和再次见到她相比不值一提，他自我开脱地想，那种痛他绝对不愿经历第二次，但如果可以换回几乎所有人，我为什么就没能救得了她呢。

娜塔莎一瞅就知道小胡子男人心里的弯弯绕绕。得了吧，她翻个白眼，偷偷愧疚的救世主先生还债也要有个限度，福瑞的评价这么久了还是一针见血 [1]。英雄不是耶稣，平息不了人间苦难而只争朝夕。你看我算不算你这场落幕献祭的一点遗憾，提醒他们一个人的死换不来童话里的完美结局，你的缺席同我一样，少了就不算完满。

一贯在吵架里不落下风的钢铁侠这次破天荒没有回嘴，半晌，她感受到一个用尽全力的沉默拥抱。灵魂的碰触轻得没有重量，她听见自己早已破碎的胸腔中散发出疏懒倦怠的、如同归家般的漫长喟叹。

“跳个舞庆祝吧。”在这生与死之间的空间里，在意识消散的最后一刻。[2]

把手搭上她肩膀时红发姑娘投来温柔的一笑。托尼习惯了她如刀剑般锋利冷冽的样子，居然也被这转瞬即逝的温柔戳得一晃神。

好像回到初见，他和所有人一样赞叹她美艳，却也看见她绿眸子里那片幽深不见底的苍翠森林，正如她看透他顽劣外表下那颗痛苦而依然向善的心一样。

\--------------------------------------------------

[1] 福瑞评价钢铁侠是Text-book narcissism. 还债的说法在于钢一发布会上，托尼曾说不能容忍作为军火商的自己曾参与构建的这个zero accountability的系统。

[2] 跳舞参考钢2删减片段里托尼在马里布别墅（？）里举办的舞会。


End file.
